


Leaving Jim bored is never wise

by PirateTucker



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim Kirk is dangerous when he's bored, M/M, or just annoying, you'll have to ask his favorite vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise has a day that is quite uneventful. Spock has to make sure Jim is kept occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Jim bored is never wise

It was one of those days on the enterprise, of just pure travel. In other words, it was horribly boring. Jim sat at his chair in the bridge bored out of his mind spinning every now and then, while sighing to himself. He didn't account for how much down time there would be at this point. "Spock!" Jim whined from his seat. 

The Vulcan slowly turned to him, "Yes captain?" 

"When will we get there?" Jim was now curled up in his seat.

"It will take another day or two, now stop acting childish," Spock turned back to his console, it was completely illogical for the captain to show how incredibly easy it was for him to lose interest.

"Ugh! Alright I'm gonna head down to check on everything else," He didn't really know what he could check on, everything was running smooth and everything was going well, they were just making their way towards a signal they picked up back at the last planet they were at. 

The Vulcan shook his head and decided that leaving the Captain to his own devices may not be in the best interest of the rest of the ship. "Wait for me captain," Not to mention he had also run out of things to do at the moment.

Jim and Spock entered into the elevator and Jim took the liberty to press a button for the recreation deck. "Wanna play some board games?" 

"May as well captain," Spock nodded to him, "It will keep both of us preoccupied."

An hour later Spock and Jim were evenly matched, "You play most illogically Captain."

"Spock when we're not on the bridge, please just, call me Jim, or Kirk, or even James," He offered up and moved another piece, "Check."

Spock nodded and took his move, "Check mate." He then glanced up at him, "Jim."

Something about Spock saying his name like that, Jim found himself shifting uncomfortably in his chair, "See that wasn't so hard was it?" he smiled.

"It was not," he smiled lightly but it was only for a few seconds, "Another game, s-... Jim? or do you wish to do something else?"

"I think I have an idea...," Jim grinned and decided to take the initiative, he leaned forward and brought their lips together.

Once apart Spock felt a twinge of shock run through him, it was logical that the captain had felt something towards him, but still the human side of him didn't take into account the electrical shock that ran through him when their lips connected. "Captain...."

"What did I say about calling me captain outside of the bridge?" Jim tried not to show how nervous he was, he grinned his usual toothy grin.

"I, umm... Jim...," Spock didn't even know how to form words, how was this possible? He couldn't even think.

"Spock? you okay? I didn't mean to upset you so much.." Jim frowned and played with his hands in his lap, what he didn't expect was for spock to cup his face and bring their lips together once more. For the rest of the day, Kirk wasn't bored anymore


End file.
